


Life's Better with Her.

by begin_fiction



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Memories, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Gereon over the years, mostly the important things that has happened.
Kudos: 4





	Life's Better with Her.

Life's... special. It has its up and downs. Sometimes it's fun. Sometimes it's sad. Sometimes.. it could ruin your happiness. And that just happened with him, Gereon Rath. Or to the family, the "forgotten" son.

Less than the others. Especially Anno. Anno Rath was the highest. The one most loved by the parents. In the house, he had everything better than him. Better looking room, a window with curtains, his room neat.

On the wall was his uniform. Gereon couldn't remember what of. Wedding? Maybe. He married Helga after all, beautiful Helga Schwarzbach. Despite feeling a little jealous, he hoped Helga was happy. ~~Not like him.~~

_1918_

It was over.

Thank God.

It was over. The war. All over.

The end of screams, of blood, of gunshots, of wounded soldiers, of _everything._ ~~Of death.~~

Although.. he had lost him. Anno. His brother. He had failed him, his brother.

No, no. He should've hope. Anno was strong, stronger than him. Maybe he escaped somehow and already got home, safe.

At home, Gereon didn't see his brother anywhere, not even a sound. Not a laugh, not a footstep. Nothing. From the corner of his eye, Gereon saw his parents. 

He went to them, closer, but didn't open the door. He just listened and heard them say something.

_"...Gereon.. wrong son home..."_

No. No, no, they're- no _._ He heard this right. Anno was not here. He was dead. 

He failed him.

He was a failure.

To Anno. To his parents.

To everyone.

He left, silently, and a tear escaped his right eye.

_1929_

Life.. was different than it used to be. It had it ups and downs. Sometimes Gereon felt guilty even after the war, but.. his life changed. He was different.

And now he realized how better life was with Charlotte by his side.


End file.
